


Tough boys can babysit

by thomasbloodygangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, M/M, little sister - Freeform, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasbloodygangster/pseuds/thomasbloodygangster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is surprised when his new classmate/neighbor comes knocking at his door for some help in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough boys can babysit

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Jimmy, aka caritivereflection on tumblr, for such good help editing my fanfiction !

Minho rocked the crying baby, humming some random lullaby, trying to make his voice sound as soothing as possible. He paced around the room with his eyes locked on the tiny little creature in his arms. Her fragile little hands were clutched into tight fists and her face was wincing through shaky sobs. 

“Shh. It’s alright, you’re alright. There you go.” Minho smiled when the cries started to fade, and the deep brown eyes of the small being looked up at this new face.

Minho found himself feeling nostalgic. Those huge, wondering eyes were gazing straight at him in pure innocence. There was a long lost sensation of genuine happiness that the boy was feeling again. The baby’s chest was still heaving up and down rapidly as the last evidences of a fuss made its way out of her lungs. Minho caught a glimpse of the other boy who was sitting on the bed and staring in surprise with the same wide brown eyes as the baby. All that could be heard in the room was the quiet breathing of the three people, as well as the rain pulsing against the window. The night was pitch black. Minho allowed himself to sigh as his almond eyes fell down on the small thing once again. A warmth burst into his heart, he could nearly picture himself with motherly eyes watching over the baby, and then he tried to remember how on earth he had found himself in such a situation. 

***

It wasn’t sunny outside. It wasn’t cloudy either. The sky was an ocean of nothingness, almost completely blank, devoid of color. A white skylight illuminated the classroom, filtering through the windows to emphasize the morose atmosphere. The kind of day during which you don’t bother to dress up well or to do something special, another day to add to the humdrum routine of life. A boring Monday. The monotonous voice of Miss Paige merged with the other pupils’ humming, extending like an endless train. Minho’s mind had quit listening to the class a long time ago, only to ramble. Because, let’s be honest, daydreaming was way more interesting than some stupid science class.  
The boy was trying to think about the unusual events that happened the past few days, but there wasn’t much to think of, so he eventually found himself wondering who his new neighbors would be. One thing was certain: they could only be better than the last ones: A young couple always yelling after one another and screaming bloody murder. Hopefully they had divorced, and moved away from each other. He had seen, from his bedroom, a moving van dropping off some furniture this weekend, but not even once he could catch a glimpse of the newcomers.  
The Asian boy stretched his buff arms to the extent of making his friend groan. Alby shot an icy look at Minho who grinned in return. The chocolate-skin teenager scribbled a note and handled it to Minho.

“u have 2 stop hitting me with that shuck arm of urs each time u stretch –A”

Minho rolled his eyes in annoyance. He could almost feel Alby’s scowl glaring at him from behind.

“luv ya 2 ☺ -Min “ He gave the note back.

Casting a glance at the clock for the hundredth time, the teenager let out a sigh. Forty minutes left. Minho let himself sink into deep thoughts again, slumped on his table. Then it happened. Three abrupt knocks on the door interrupted the professor who was writing some illegible formulas on the board. Heading for the slightly open door, Miss Paige eventually disappeared in the hallway as all the curious gossip heads were trying to take a closer look at what was happening. She reappeared a few seconds later, a frail silhouette following her closely.  
The boy was so light his feet hardly touched the ground when he walked, his eyes were locked on his shoes the whole time and he seemed tired. Not the kind of tired you are after staying up all night, but the kind of tired that hunts you your whole life, the kind of tired that eats your insides away… He and the teacher stopped to face the class, and Minho surprised himself staring at him, being way more interested by this newbie than he should. The kid was still gazing at his feet, so Minho couldn’t really make out his face, but his fair skin struck the sunkissed Asian. This creamy fragility, this soft limpidity, so pale and delicate it reminded him of the silvery glimmering of moonlight. Unfortunately, only hands and face were visible, the rest was covered with a plain grey sweatshirt and some worn out jeans. His eyebrows were knitted together and his long lashes concealed his eyes still glancing at the floor. A sandy, gold mane crowned the boy’s head, fluffy locks almost floating over his forehead.  
Miss Paige shot him a reassuring smile, and cleared her throat.

“Attention please… Thomas and Teresa, would you stop chit-chatting, for once? This is your new classmate, he just moved in from England, so I’d like you to greet him properly,” She spun to face the boy and her voice somehow softened. “Would you please introduce yourself?”

He didn’t look very pleased at this idea, slightly shrugging in answer. Then, for the first time, the newbie raised his head to face the students, and at this very precise moment, Minho suddenly felt a clutch in his stomach. If blondie’s accent wasn’t so thick, Minho would’ve nearly missed what he had said, too captivated by the slow movement of his thin lips as they gently parted to speak. 

“I’m Newt,” He said almost too quickly, enough to frustrate Minho who wanted to hear more of this husky voice and its intriguing English accent (which made the thing so much more attractive). 

He was not looking at anyone in particular, just staring right through everyone as if they were ghosts. Minho felt a soreness in his throat as he could now make out every detail of Newt’s face: His high cheekbones showcasing his mysterious brown eyes, and his turned-up nose, the whole of it so harmonious. Then there was this fatigue so evident on his features…  
For a couple of seconds that seemed like an eternity, Minho couldn’t tear his gaze away from the newcomer. Brenda, who was sitting beside the dark skinned boy, leaned on her side to reach his ear.

“Oh no, he’s hot,” She whispered, letting a chuckle escape her lips.

Minho rolled his eyes at her, definitely not admitting that was what he was thinking the whole time. Behind them, their friend couldn’t help but whisper-laugh.

“Oh yeah, his smile is so bright it could light up the whole world,” Alby said sarcastically. There was indeed not even a tiny hint of smile on the blonde’s pout.

“Haha, very funny you shanks. You should think about shutting your holes, sometimes, because nothing smart ever comes out of them,” Minho snapped.

“True,” Ben added, his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

Ms. Paige eventually asked Newt to take a seat then every single person stared at him as he walked slowly to a free table at the back of the room, on the window side. Just in front, Thomas and Teresa were grinning excitedly as he took off his backpack and sat.  
During the next forty minutes, Minho couldn’t help but cast discrete glances at the English greenie, who wasn’t doing much but staring into the distance through the filthy window. Still, something in his attitude intrigued the brunette; there was something cryptic about this kid, something wrong.

***

“Dude, are you gonna ignore me all day, or… Hey, Minho?!” A hand came waving right in front of Minho’s face, forcing him to unlock his gaze from where it had got lost and snap back to reality. “You hear me, shuckface?” Alby raised both eyebrows, desperate for some attention.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I was just-“ His friend cut him off.

“Staring at the greenbean, I know, you’ve been looking at him all day!”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” The boy faked an offended look, narrowing his dark eyes to emphasize the expression.

“Oh come on, don’t play this lame game with us, Minnie, we’re not dumb.” Brenda nudged him in the ribs, a huge smirk plastered on her face. 

The teenager shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich before focusing on Newt again, without really paying attention to his friends’ mocking. He could only catch glimpses of fluffy blonde locks and sometimes he would see random bits of his face, but most of the time, he was hidden by what might be his new friends. So far, it was unsurprisingly Thomas and his sidekick Teresa who had taken Newt in. They were harassing him with questions (classic Thomas) to which Newt answered passively. He didn’t look annoyed, though. And when the group was finished talking, his eyes drifted towards Minho, whom he caught staring. Oh no. At this precise moment, Minho wished he could teleport himself, or even better: become invisible. Instead, he slumped deeper into his chair as his entire face turned crimson. Brenda and Alby instantly threw suspicious glances at him.

“Now what was that all about?”

“Oh my god. I can’t help but feel embarrassed for you!” Brenda admitted, not without bursting into laughter. 

Minho’s embarrassment was indeed so obvious that he couldn’t possibly argue about it. It wasn’t supposed to be much of a big deal, yet right now he only wanted to smack himself before setting his own body on fire and disappear forever. Yes, he was that one over sensitive kid who hid behind badass, cool looks. When he dared to look up again, Newt was gone. At first, it was relief which filled his heart. Then a rush of disappointment. Minho’s mouth dropped open with sudden realization.

“I kinda like him.” His tone was almost inquiring, as if he was surprised, or not sure about his feelings. How could he, anyway, be sure? He hadn’t spoken a single word to the guy.

***

“Shuck, bro. Stop whining about it!” Minho was walking home when Alby had called him to discuss about how late they were for their science group project due Thursday. “We’ll work on it tomorrow, I swear… Yeah, I promise… No, I won’t skip class.” The boy rolled his eyes. 

Just as he turned right into his street, he saw a person waiting at the front door of his neighbor’s house.  
Must be the new neighbor, he thought. I wonder who he is.

“Well? Whattaya think about it?” The Asian snapped out of his daze. Alby’s voice, on the other side of the line, was distorted by the regular crackling of the phone.

“Uuh, sure. I guess?” Minho tried out. Unsuccessfully.

“You didn’t listen to a single word, did ya?

“Nope.” 

Alby sighed. “I was saying…” 

But Minho had quit listening again. All of a sudden, he froze, gazing wide-eyed into the distance. 

“No way.”

“What?”

“Uh, hold on, shank, I gotta go. Call you later.” 

He didn’t wait for his friend to retort anything, immediately hanging up, thus immediately knowing that Alby would make him regret that, one day or another. Although right now, it wasn’t his major preoccupation. He had some other matter to take care of. Minho could hear a thick accent swearing at his phone in an angry, desperate voice. Newt. His lean body was pressed against the door and his eyebrows were knitted together, so tightly actually that it looked, from the distance, like the upper part of his face was a plain stain of shadow. When he finally hung up, his gaze dropped on the floor, followed by some dangling arms along his body. Minho felt stupid. What if he got caught staring, again? He’d surely have to hide under his bed and avoid all human contact forever. Or he’d probably die of embarrassment. But he was afraid to walk past Newt, for no reason but timidity.  
That’s not even a reason, Minho. He told himself off.  
Moreover, his house was only, let’s say, ten steps away. But Minho just stood here, in the middle of the street, looking at the now sitting boy with disbelief. At least he finally knew who his knew neighbor was.  
_It embarrassing that I don’t even have the balls to get home just because of some random newbie when I can kick away Gally aka mister shithead himself without a hint of shame on my face…_  
The Asian took a deep breath and took advantage of the fact that the British’s face was buried in his hands to move forward, with the least noise possible. But, of course, that would’ve been easy. Minho was trying hard to stay as discrete as possible when his phone buzzed in his hands. He startled, let the phone slip out of his grip and, in a miserable attempt to catch it back, dropped it. 

“Shhhi…” Minho finished the word in a sigh. 

He picked the phone up and, with a last naïve hope that Newt hadn’t noticed him, stole a glance at the blond. The latter was obviously staring back in surprise, but neither of them said a word. Minho looked away hastily, skipping a heartbeat at the eye contact, and hurried home with tsunamis of shame and regretful thoughts storming in his organism. Slamming the door behind him, he collapsed on the floor, slightly relieved, somehow. Now, Minho was sure he would have to wear a balaclava for the rest of his life. His phone buzzed again.

_Alby:_  
Well?

 _Minho:_  
Well I met the new neighbor

 _Alby:_  
And?

 _Minho:_  
So far, so good.

 _Alby:_  
That was sarcastic. Am I right or am I right

 _Minho:_  
How did u know

 _Alby:_  
U never punctuate ur texts

 _Minho:_  
U know me 2 well bruh

 _Alby:_  
Bruh


End file.
